The invention pertains to methods of cleaning surfaces of copper-containing materials. In particular embodiments, the invention pertains to semiconductor processing methods of forming openings to copper-containing substrates.
Copper has a relatively high conductance compared to many other elements, and accordingly can be desired for utilization as a wiring layer in various circuitry applications. For instance, in semiconductor processing applications, it can be desired to provide copper wiring layers as electrical paths to various integrated circuit components.
A difficulty in utilizing copper in semiconductor processing applications is that it can be difficult to clean. For instance, copper-containing materials will frequently have a surface to which electrical connection with other conductive components is ultimately to occur. Formation of such electrical connection will frequently involve providing a conductive material over the surface of the copper-containing material. The conductive material is intended to physically contact the surface of the copper-containing material to form an electrical connection with the copper-containing material. However, if the surface of the copper-containing material is partially or entirely covered with debris, the physical connection of the conductive material and copper surface can be impaired. Such impairment can lead to attenuation of electrical current passing between the copper-containing layer and the conductive material formed thereover.
It would be desirable to develop improved methods of cleaning copper-containing surfaces to remove debris from over the surfaces prior to forming conductive materials thereon.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a semiconductor processing method of cleaning a surface of a copper-containing material by exposing the surface to a mixture having a basic pH and comprising Clxe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92 and Fxe2x88x92.
In another aspect, the invention includes a semiconductor processing method of forming an opening to a copper-containing substrate. Initially, a mass is formed over the copper-containing substrate. The mass comprises at least one of a silicon nitride and a silicon oxide. An opening is etched through the mass and to the copper-containing substrate. A surface of the copper-containing substrate defines a base of the opening, and is referred to as a base surface. The base surface of the copper-containing substrate is at least partially covered by at least one of a copper oxide, a silicon oxide or a copper fluoride. The base surface is cleaned with a cleaning solution comprising hydrochloric acid, nitric acid and hydrofluoric acid to remove at least some of the at least one of a copper oxide, a silicon oxide or a copper fluoride from over the base surface. The cleaning solution comprises a pH of at least 7.